Susanoo (Akame Ga Kill!)
Susanoo was one of the new members of Night Raid that Najenda brought back from the Revolutionary Army HQ. He was an adept fighter and quite resilient to damage due to his status as a humanoid Teigu. He also serves as Night Raid's housekeeper and aids Akame in Night Raid's daily chores as well as training with Tatsumi. He was voiced by Ty Mahany. Bio Susanoo is a tall man with distinctive bull horns coming out of the sides of his head. He helped to save the members of Night Raid from Dr. Stylish after they were incapacitated by his poison attack. He is revealed to be a humanoid Teigu during his battle with Dr. Stylish after miraculously healing from otherwise fatal wounds sustained to his body by Dr. Stylish's exploding minions. Susanoo later assists Night Raid in taking down Stylish in his final monstrous form. He was inactive for an unknown period of time before awaking to Najenda. When asked for the reason why he awakened to her, he stated that she resembled his former master and added that "'HE' was a great general", much to Najenda's dismay. During Night Raid's assassination attempt against Bolick, Susanoo like Najenda, Leone and Tatsumi were all overwhelmed by Esdeath, despite this, Bolick was still killed. When the group attempted to escape, Susanoo chose to stay and stall Esdeath until a complete retreat was made. Inevitably, Susanoo lost the fight when Esdeath used her Teigu trump card to freeze time and effectively kill him by destroying his core. Abilities Susanoo was a biological Teigu, and the first one shown in the form of a human, as the second biological Teigu seen. He is able to regenerate injuries as long as his core is not destroyed. Due to his nature as a Teigu, he also seems to be immune to poisons and toxins that would kill ordinary warriors. He wields a stave-like weapon with blades protruding from it and is extremely proficient in battle. He is also very adept at housework and cooking, assisting Akame in the daily chores at Night Raid's HQ. He also seems to have an obsession with cleanliness, as he has been seen fixing Tatsumi's shirt and Mine's hair. He has a trump card move, called "Magatama Manifestation" that sucks his user's life energy into the magatama on his chest to gain a tremendous amount of strength, and enabling him to use powerful moves such as "The Mirror of Yata" that can reflect any kind of projectiles, as well as "Ame no Murakumo" which is a kind of sword that has immense power. However, his user will die after commanding him to use this move three times. Trivia *Susanoo's name is a reference to the Shinto god, Susano'o. *Susanoo's trump card Magatama Manifestation, as well as items Mirror of Yata and Ame no Murakumo are based off of the Imperial Regalia of Japan. *He shouts "Alright!" with a very straight, but satisfied expression whenever he fixes something that is out of place. *Susanoo was recognized by Esdeath as a warrior, rather than a Teigu. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Control Freaks Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:One-Man Army Category:Vigilante Category:Brutes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Male Category:Genderless Category:Honorable Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Immortals